Central Temenos - 3rd Floor
category:Limbus *'Central Temenos - 3rd Floor' is a subsection of the Temenos zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Holla crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *'Cosmo-Cleanse' and White Card key items are required for entry. *Enter by trading an Ivory Chip to the Matter Diffusion Module in Temenos. *45 minute limit, no extensions. *There is only one level, and only one chest (Items). *Typical Ancient Beastcoin yield: 50 *All mobs in this area use their job's 2-hour ability, as in Dynamis. *Normal mobs drop 0-2 Ancient Beastcoins; the NMs drop 6-8 Ancient Beastcoins. *All mobs including the final NMs are easily susceptible to Sleep and Lullaby at lvl 95, though PLDs are more resistant. *The key is to skip Abyssdweller Jhabdebb, Orichalcum Quadav, and Pee Qoho the Python and kill all the normal beastmen first. **'Killing normal beastmen makes their corresponding boss weaker.' **Stay as close to the walls as possible when passing them. Sneak and Invisible are not necessary. *'Reward for completion: Silver Chip' Starting area (SW of central chamber) To the west of the entrance are * Grognard Predator (RNG) * Grognard Mesmerizer (BLM) * Grognard Footsoldier (WAR) Go north to find * Yagudo Kapellmeister (BRD) * Yagudo Archpriest (WHM) * Yagudo Discipilnant (MNK) ** Gravity ASAP; Kite, Stun, and spam Cures during Hundred Fists! NE area * Yagudo Prelatess (BLM) * Yagudo Eradicator (NIN) ** Tank him in his corner; mages stand at the TOP of the ramp to avoid Mijin Gakure. * Yagudo Knight Templar (SAM) Go south to find * Grognard Grappler (MNK) ** Gravity ASAP; Kite, Stun, and spam Cures during Hundred Fists! * Grognard Neckchopper (DRK) * Grognard Impaler (DRG) SE area * Star Sapphire Quadav (BLM) * Wootz Quadav (DRK) * Lightsteel Quadav (PLD) SW area * Star Ruby Quadav (RDM) * Whitegold Quadav (THF) * Fossil Quadav (WAR) Central Chamber * Abyssdweller Jhabdebb (Orc PLD) ** Resists Sleep * Orichalcum Quadav (Quadav WHM) ** Easy to sleep * Pee Qoho the Python (Yagudo SMN) ** Easy to sleep *** Yagudo's Elemental ****Easy to sleep ** Summons a random avatar for Astral Flow *** It may be any avatar except Diabolos and Fenrir. *** Astral Flow damage is blocked by a difference in height, so mages should stand on the very TOP of one of the ledges in the corners of the room. *** Light Carol and Bar Elemental of the day is recommended. ** Sweep does up to 750 damage, and is not avoided by moving to the upper level, only by distance (more than 10') from the NM. *Killing one of the NMs increases the strength the remaining NMs. It is suggested to kill in the order of Pee Qoho the Python, then Abyssdweller Jhabdebb, and finish with Orichalcum Quadav. The Quadav has few highly damaging moves and no AoE moves, whereas fighting Pee Qoho or Jhabdebb last can lead to Sweep and Battle Dance that can do over 700 damage. * The chest appears in the middle of the room when all three NMs have been defeated.